Just Like Sparda
by Nikki9Nine
Summary: Lady suddenly wants to have Dante's baby and is willing to drop her life as a mercenary to achieve this goal. What will Dante think? Or does he have a choice? Dante/Lady SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Helloooooo! Um a few things before we begin. Please try and read 'Whatever You Want' before you go ahead and read this one. This is sort of a continuation or a bad attempt at one, lol. I never said I was a good writer  Anywho, please enjoy and please, please, please review! Muah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. Capcom does and lately they've been hurting my feelings  I do however own Officer Monks and Marcus Frost.

Just Like Sparda

Lady cracked one eye partially open to glance at the vintage alarm clock perched conspicuously on the dusty bedside table. She inwardly groaned in annoyance at the helpless object. Ready to blast the thing to bits for pointing out that it was eleven-o-clock in the morning. The irritated brunette buried her face into her favorite pillow, nuzzling it with childish adoration.

It had been roughly eight months since the Texas Alexis incident and things were going well for Dante and Lady. They had even decided living together would be both better for their relationship and their business.

The night before had been everything short of unsatisfying after a long week of thankless jobs. The two lovers in question had been up all night celebrating their eight-month anniversary in the best way they knew how. This consisted of a few bottles of the best firewater money could buy and a good fuck. It would be a lie to say her life was perfect at this point, but she had to admit that it didn't suck.

'God damn it!' Lady cursed mentally when she realized trying to fall back to sleep was futile. She glanced at the motionless form next to her with the greenest of envies. The fact that they had fallen asleep at pretty much the exact same moment and he was still able to softly snore away had the brunette more then a little bit miffed.

Lady inched closer to the warmth and hardness that was Dante, nuzzling his bare chest. She raked her nails teasingly up his side under the thin fabric of the blanket, which was not doing much to contain any modesty for the two. The hybrid shifted slightly under the deliberate action to rouse him and lent a pleasurable growl.

Lady chuckled and furthered her cause, running those sinful claws through silky platinum locks. She studied the ever-changing expressions of Dante's soft Romanesque features with even more envy. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful he was, both inside and out. Of course being half devil and having a knockout for a mother would inevitably result in one gorgeous motherfucker. His inner beauty was even more amazing as it both contradicted and rivaled his sinful good looks.

At times the huntress felt inadequate in comparison to the great son of Sparda. But then he'd do that thing that always had her mind reeling back from what she pondered to what she knew for a fact. He would kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was as if he could hear the doubt in her mind. Lady knew Dante would do anything to make her happy and it was very much the same on her part.

Lady shifted her weight onto her elbow and kissed the corner of Dante's mouth lovingly. She knew she was successful in her scheme when she saw that same corner curl up in a lop-sided grin. When a set of icy blue eyes slowly revealed themselves, the huntress returned the grin lazily.

Dante, still in a slightly groggy state, snaked his arm around Lady's haphazardly covered waist.

"How's that pretty little head of yours, baby?" Dante was genuinely concerned, remembering the amount of alcohol she took in the night before. It was definitely more then her usual, but she did look okay.

"Spinning, for the most part, but I've had worse." Lady sighed, resting her head in the crook of Dante's neck. She absentmindedly began drawing circles on his toned chest with her for-finger. She had had something on her mind for a long time and she really needed to get it off her chest. It was something that only occupied her mind further and further as the months passed.

Lady knew Dante would notice soon enough that something was up with her. In the beginnings of her madness, the thoughts weren't intense enough to create emotions that could easily be detected by others. Now she was overwhelmed with them and she needed to talk to Dante, but was weary of what response she would receive.

Dante could see the pursing of her pink lips, which he knew from experience meant something was eating at her. He remembered when Lady had first told him about her father. She would purse her lips when ever discussing the subject right before bringing up any and all instances of his abuse. Dante was sure of one thing, if he could kill the fucker again, he would. A thousand times if he had the chance.

"What's on your mind, sweet cheeks?" Dante asked concerned. He pulled her more closely to him, embracing her tightly. It was an emphatic gesture he knew would make her more comfortable to open up. He rubbed Lady's tense back soothingly, coercing her to bring the issue to the table.

Lady looked into those endless blues she loved so much. They clearly showed concern for what was currently ailing her. He always made her feel so fussed over and she was beginning to enjoy it a little too much. The brunette decided a shot in the dark was the best shot she had really. So she went for it in the most nondestructive way possible.

"Dante…" She began, for some reason it came out sounding like she was guilty of something. 'No' she thought. 'Just guilty of wanting something.'

"Mhm?" Dante frowned, not sure he wanted to hear what her revelation was going to be. Still, he waited patiently for her to continue.

Lady bit her lower lip and turned a deep red not really anticipating how embarrassing this would be. She gulped, feeling the scrutiny of his gaze burning her to the core. He wasn't trying to scrutinize her of course, but his response to her question was either going to ease her mind or crush her soul. She had to know.

"Ever thought about being a father?" It came out rushed, but at least she had finally asked. The brunette had to hold her breath when she felt the hand on her back go still.

Dante was breathless for a moment, eyes wide and mouth gaping. 'Where in the hell did this come from?' He had to ask himself, incredulous. 'She couldn't be-'

"I'm not pregnant." Lady unknowingly answered the confused devil's mental questioning. "I just…." She trailed off, not really knowing how to continue. How was she going to explain to him that she suddenly wanted to have his baby?

Dante brushed a wisp of hair away from his lover's bi-colored eyes. He looked deep into them, trying to uncover what it was that she was having so much trouble conveying. He thought over the question again, analyzing it almost scientifically as if it was that complicated. Dante knew he'd just have to humor the brunette for a bit if he was going to see where this was going.

"So all those "stay safe" lectures from Trish really paid off then." Dante joked, trying to lighten the mood. He really didn't want to be serious in a conversation about him being a dad.

Lady chuckled lightly slapping the devil hunter's chest playfully.

Dante lightly tapped the huntress' rear end in revenge.

"And I probably wouldn't have been drunk off my ass last night if I was hoarding your spawn." He was such a jackass sometimes. How she put up with it was even puzzling to her. Not to mention the fact that he totally avoided her original question.

"So?" The brunette asked again. "Have you?" She continued using the muscled chest in front of her as a makeshift canvas.

"Where's this coming from, babe?" Dante asked, amusement still apparent on his angelic face.

Lady thought back to where her new obsession stemmed from. It was something like four months earlier, give or take. And from then, she just couldn't think of much else. It was very strange, especially for someone like her, who enjoyed her job more then anything else.

The huntress let Dante's question go unanswered as she buried her face into his chest once again letting her mind run through the events, which occurred four months before.

~Approximately Four Months Earlier~

Lady had been cleaning up the shop a bit, to her surprise getting a helping hand from Dante for once. He was probably bored out of his mind due to the slow night they'd been having. Otherwise, he'd be at his desk, feet propped up with a dirty magazine draped over his face.

Dante had been elbow deep in dishes when the phone began ringing. He turned his head and watched with some pathetic form of longing as Lady leaned the broom against the desk and answered it.

"Devil May Cry." She began, already having planned what she would say if it happened to be another telemarketer.

Dante placed the cup he'd been rinsing on the drying rack and fully turned his body to Lady. The hybrid surveyed her expression as it changed to one of interest and then to one of concern. He dried his hands at a rushed pace and somehow made it over to the brunette in three steps.

Lady jotted a few things onto an out of date magazine that was next to the telephone. She hung up and regarded the platinum haired man for a moment, before glancing at the grandfather clock she was dying to get rid of.

"Dante, we gotta somehow make it to the Waterdown fields before dawn." Lady tossed the man in question his coat that was draped over his favorite chair.

Automatically, by the hurried tone in his lover's voice, Dante knew they had just been hired for a crisis mission. This meant they had to act fast and efficiently, usually also meaning that a life or more was at stake. The devil hunter slipped on the garment he was handed with no question.

"Shouldn't be a problem since it's only three in the morning." Dante reassured while loading Ebony and Ivory with fresh clips. He holstered them and planted Rebellion on his back. With his driving skills, the hour-long drive would be cut in half.

Lady nodded then hoisted Kalina Ann over her shoulder. She opened the heavy wooden doors with little effort and waited patiently for Dante to collect his keys.

It had taken a tad longer then expected to reach the Waterdown fields and Dante was not happy about that. He cursed when the time read 3:40 as he pulled into a dirt patch on the outskirts of the fields. The two wasted no time in racing towards the screaming commotion. It was coming from somewhere in the far distance, near where the tall power lines of the city stood.

A mammoth like beast about a story large came into view. It was a hideous demon, with two impressively massive tusks sprouting from the corners of its mouth. It was a hairy thing with elephant like ears and eyes redder then Dante's coat. It took one look at the silver haired hybrid and wailed menacingly. It knew of the legend who begat the devil hunter and wasn't very thrilled.

While the beast was focused on Dante, Lady decided a quick search of any survivors would be wise. She spotted only one and her heart sank when she saw two adult bodies butchered and lifeless next to him. The boy was obviously injured and immobile from the pain. He was screaming his lungs out, calling for his mother. Lady felt the onslaught of tears coming, but forced them away. It wasn't the time.

Lady rushed to the boy's side, looking over his bloody battered form. She noted a broken arm and possibly a broken rib as well. His side had a large very deep gash running from his upper back to the top of his collarbone. Lady unzipped her pack and produced some gauze and tape to temporarily contain the wounds, which were bleeding profusely. She then brought out a large tourniquet and carefully lifted the boy slightly to wrap him tightly in it.

Dante had started unloading his beloved guns into the creature, which got more annoyed then damaged with the lead. It was time to alternate the devil hunter decided, whipping out Rebellion and taking off a floppy ear with ease. The creature bellowed with a booming voice, pained by the unexpected flick of the blade.

Lady rested the boy's head onto her pack and grabbed Kalina Ann, now ready to help avenge the child's parents. She aimed her weapon carefully at the scaly abdomen of the demon. The brunette had to use caution every time she did this when others were present. When she finally had a safe shot, she pulled the trigger sending a missile deep into the belly of the beast.

Yanking Rebellion out of the thick, taffy like flesh, Dante rolled to the side before the creature exploded.

The paramedics and police officers arrived when it finally stopped raining demon guts. They hastily strapped the child into the stretcher and loaded him up into the ambulance vehicle. He was beyond unconscious at that point and they didn't have a lot of time.

The hunters stuck around long enough to confirm that the disturbance was in fact a demon attack and that the threat was gone. They knew they wouldn't be receiving any pay for the extermination, but money wasn't on either of their minds at the moment. All they kept thinking about was the welfare of the child they hoped they saved.

When the media finally showed up, the two got the hell out of dodge and took off towards their wheels. Once they were safely undetected and driving down the dirt road, Lady reached over and clutched Dante's hand. He looked over at her, catching the glossy shimmer of tears forming.

"We did everything we could, Lady. It's up to the doctors now and all we can do is hope for the best." Dante tried to sooth the disturbed woman with reassuring words and touches. But to no avail, she could not be consoled.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Lady let her hands drop to her thighs hard with frustration. "The kill had been so easy, yet his parents are dead and he's not too far behind, Dante!" She had seen her fair share of horrors in her life as a demon hunter. But this struck her to the core for some reason.

The ring of Dante's cell had both occupants of the vehicle staring at the object as if it had grown rabbit ears. Dante pressed the speaker button, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Yeah." He answered sternly, still focused on the distressed woman in his car.

"Hello, Mr. Sparda? It's me, Officer Monks from the scene of the demon fatalities." The voice came hurriedly through the small speakers. "It is imperative that you get to Killwitch General Hospital immediately."

"What's going on?!" Lady had snatched up the phone and put it to her ear after taking it off speaker. "Is the kid okay? Is he possessed?" She did not know what came over her that night and didn't think she ever would. But for some reason, that boy's life was her top priority. Was it guilt? Compassion? Or did some strange maternal instinct rouse itself from dormancy?

Dante couldn't ignore the woman he loved when she was being this passionate about something. He veered off the road, cutting through the fields to get to the hospital faster.

Lady hung up the phone slightly miffed that the man had been so vague with her. They would find out soon and hopefully they weren't too late. The brunette clutched Dante's free hand tightly in a small gesture that said 'thank you for understanding'

Dante expertly drove over every elevated plain on the way through the fields. Streetlights came into view and the large neon initials K.G.H began to peak one by one from behind a large oak tree. The devil hunter put the petal to the floor, flying cleanly over the last of the mild hills. He turned sharply onto the road, ignoring all the outraged protests and car horns of the other drivers.

Lady unbuckled her seatbelt she didn't even remember putting on to begin with.

Dante miraculously found a legal parking spot within the first five minutes of searching for one. He pulled in and cut the engine almost simultaneously and they both were out of the vehicle in the same fashion.

The elevator ride was excruciating for Lady. All she could think about was the boy of whom she didn't know the name. When the car finally seized and bounced lightly at their stop, which was the basement, the doors slid open to reveal an anxious Officer Monks.

"I'm glad you two could make it, please follow me." The lethargic man took off his hat to wipe sweat from his forehead as he led the hunters to a small waiting room. He gestured for them to sit on the small couches provided. When they obeyed, he took a seat in front of them and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Just by looking at Officer Monks, one could tell he hadn't had an easy thirty something years of life. He had dark circles under his eyes and almost gray stubble ghosting from his sideburns down his neck. His dark hair was cut down to about a half an inch and the hairline looked to be receding. He obviously wasn't a friend of the sun as his skin could have rivaled a sheet of sketch paper. The dark expression in his green eyes proved he was just as worried about the injured child.

"They are doing what they can with Marcus right now. He's been in surgery since he arrived." The uniformed man clutched his breast pocket. Boy was he really craving a smoke right about now.

Lady's interest piqued at the mention of a name. 'So his name was Marcus…' She thought with some form of whimsical irony. She loved that name so much that she had named her first pet, a kitten, Marcus. But that was years ago, and the memory couldn't have come at a more inappropriate time.

Noticing this, Monks decided he should share what else he knew about the boy.

"From what we could gather Marcus Antoine Frost is the full name." He cleared his throat to remove the raspy tone his lack of sleep had produced. "The adults were identified as Diane and Charles Frost. Our records show they had been married for a number of years."

Dante had been quiet for some time, but decided he would ask a question that had been on his mind since he arrived at the scene.

"So who called us? And for that matter, who called you guys?" It was really odd considering there wasn't a payphone in sight and the person that called the shop didn't sound distressed enough to be getting mauled. They had to have been somewhere other then where the attack took place. They had to have been somewhere safe.

Monks' expression went from a tired, anxious one to a dark, malicious one in seconds.

"The man will burn in hell. That is all." The disturbed man stood up, he had a job to do and getting all flustered over the situation wasn't going to help Marcus. "Excuse me, but I really need a cigarette. Would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?"

The two hunters nodded, following the uniform out of the room and down the hall again. As they walked, they discussed the reason they were asked to come. Monks explained that the injury inflicted on the boy was not something the hospital had seen before. He regretfully revealed the doctor's prognosis was grim.

Monk's was having a hard time coming up with an excuse as to why he'd asked them to come. He had played it off as official police business while on the phone, but in reality he had no reason to trouble them. Maybe he thought they would have some sort of cure for demon wounds. Or maybe they would at least know how dress such wounds and prevent demon-related infections. Monks had to mentally snicker at his own stupidity. Was he really so delusional? Maybe he just wanted to know how he could help destroy what did this to Marcus.

Once outside, the distressed uniform lit his already drawn cigarette. He had to have gone through at least a pack since he got to the hospital.

Dante rested his back against the battered bricks of the old hospital. He eyed the cop quizzically out of the corner of his eye. Why had he called them there? Not that they wouldn't have been there anyway, but it just seemed a little strange to the devil hunter. The authorities never wanted anything to do with him or Lady once the demons were silenced.

"So not to be a jackass or anything, but may I ask why you needed us here?" Dante asked, not looking directly at Monks. He could feel Lady's scrutinizing gaze at his abrupt and possibly rude question.

Monks didn't believe he had any right to feel offended by the inquiry, as he had called them there after all. The unfortunate thing was, that he didn't have an answer for the hunter. He opened up his mouth, horrified at the reality that nothing would come out. There was always the truth; he was scared, frustrated and just randomly compelled to call them, but that just wasn't professional.

Lady instantly saw what Monks wanted to say and smiled sympathetically.

"You don't need to explain yourself. We understand" Lady took one of his hands into both of hers and squeezed.

"Thanks…" Monks mumbled sheepishly.

Their moment was interrupted when a pretty blonde nurse peaked her head outside.

"Officer, the boy has been brought up to the fourth floor in room 4A. They did the best they could." The nurse shyly whispered.

Monks nodded, flicking his butt into an overflowing ashtray. He gestured for the two hunters to follow as he made his way back into the building.

Once the trio made it to room 4A, Monks immediately took a seat in the nearest chair to the bedside. Dante and Lady were given peculiar looks but never got escorted out as they were with an officer of the law. They too, seated themselves and watched Marcus as he stirred, mouth gaping.

A nurse poked her head in to explain what would occur when Marcus woke. He would be groggy and disoriented at first.

Lady noted with some relief that the child's face had regained some color. When she had seen him last, he was a good few shades paler and now held a brilliant mahogany tone. This was a good sign.

Marcus shifted in his bed and winced letting out the slightest of whimpers. Large green eyes slowly unveiled themselves in the dim room. He tiredly glanced around the room at the familiar faces. He remembered the white haired man with the guns who was fighting the monster. He also remembered the nice lady who tried to stop him from hurting so bad. Then he remembered his parents who fought the monster but lost. His lower lip began to tremble at the horrific memory.

Monks took the distressed child's tiny hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Marcus, I'm afraid Mum and Dad are in a better place now. I'm very sorry, son." Monks was never good at giving condolences, but he did his best.

Marcus let the tears fall freely as his tiny arms reached out for a comforting embrace from the nice police officer. He would have rather hugged Mama or Papa, but they were gone and he felt alone.

Stunned, Monks leaned over and gently embraced the fragile Marcus. He was having trouble keeping himself together at that moment and could barely hold back the tears. But he did for the sake of professionalism.

Later that day, the three were still in 4A, doing there best to comfort the devastated six year old. Even Dante could sympathize with the pain of losing loved ones and he found himself sharing his story with Monks and Marcus. Lady refrained from mentioning her father as it was still much too painful, but she silently sympathized.

Finally, after hours of anxiety a tall blonde man who looked to be a doctor strolled into the room. He silently checked the heart and pulse monitors and checked over the log of temperatures the nurses had been taking.

"Well it's a miracle, but all vital signs are stable and it looks like now all we have to look out for is infection." The doctor smiled genuinely at Marcus and patted his tiny hand. He left the room jotting more info into his chart.

Everyone in the room, excluding a snoozing Marcus, let out a sigh of relief.

Monks stretched as he hefted himself out of his seat. He had a lot of work to do back at the station involving where the kid was going to stay from now on. The system was going to have to be checked for any next of kin.

Marcus woke up for the second time that morning and squinted his eyes at the sun peaking it's way through the curtains.

"Am I going to live here now?" The child asked in mild horror. A kid couldn't possibly be happy living in a hospital.

Monks chuckled for the first time in days. He patted the ebony curls on the Marcus' head and gave them a ruffle.

"Certainly not, son. We gotta check if you got any other family nearby." Monks reassured.

Marcus had cried all the tears he could over the hours and didn't think he could produce any more. Even at the mention of family, which he was certain he no longer had. He couldn't fathom why such horrible creatures existed to only hurt nice people. Or why even human beings like Mr. Aberdeen existed. He wondered briefly if Mr. Aberdeen survived the attack. Was it bad to wish the man dead?

"What happened to Mr. Aberdeen?" Marcus hoped the officer would lock him up forever so he could hurt the same way.

Monks' features softened at the pained tone in the child's voice. He glanced around the room at the now intrigued faces at the mention of the name.

"He has been served with something called a court order, son. That means he's going to be put on trial and possibly charged for his actions." The cop gave the best answer he could with the knowledge he had.

Marcus just nodded. It was going to be a long time before he could see his parents as just a beautiful memory. For now, he would suffer their sudden absence.

Dante stood and stretched, satisfied to hear his joints popping with the effort. He was a little bit more then tired at that point and wouldn't push the issue regarding this Aberdeen character. He was more then likely the anonymous caller and that's what had Dante's head in a whirl all night. He took Lady's hand and pulled her limp body up to his for an affectionate squeeze.

Lady hugged the hybrid back and pecked him on the cheek. She glanced over at Marcus and gave him a little wink, which to her, translated as; "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass if you want." She waved Marcus goodbye and nodded her thanks to Monks for calling them. Just as they were halfway out the door, a small voice stopped them.

"How do I kill a demon?" Marcus asked, timidly looking from Dante to Lady.

Dante smirked, throwing an arm lazily over his lover.

"Easy does it Rambo. If you start takin' away all my business, I'm gonna have to run ya out of town." Dante winked in assurance that he was only joking.

Then the most beautiful thing happened and Lady watched in amazement as the corners of Marcus' lips began to twitch. He let out a volley of musical laughter, which caused everyone in the vicinity to watch in awe.

Lady smiled warmly at the scene before her. The boy was actually laughing after the night he just endured. And the most exhilarating thing for her was that it was her man who had caused it. It was so trivial to her why a simple cheesy joke had caused such a new admiration for the devil hunter. It wasn't that she didn't already admire him, oh no, she actually envied him at times. But something had roused within her at that moment, something so foreign it almost frightened her.

After saying their goodbyes, the hunters made their way out of the building in hopes that they'd never return.

Lady later found out that Mr. Aberdeen was the owner and landlord of an apartment building located just east of the Waterdown fields. The story was that the Frost's, never the type to be late on rent, were a couple days over due that month. Aberdeen, according to a few reliable sources, had been looking for any excuse to get the Frost's out of his building. He evicted them over the phone and gave them a week to leave. When the week was up, he forcefully had them removed from the building, leaving their half packed belongings behind. It was midnight when the family found themselves cutting through the Waterdown fields in an attempt to get to the police station faster. They were intelligent people who knew they were treated unlawfully. Unfortunately, this is where Mr. and Mrs. Frost met their demise. Aberdeen had been watching them leave, gaining some form of sick pleasure at their misfortune when he witnessed the demon approaching. Out of fear, he got into his car and sped in the direction of his building. From there, he called Devil May Cry in some petty attempt to redeem his stupidity.

In short, Aberdeen was an uneducated, ignorant, self-assured racist who deserved whatever charges were thrown his way.

~End of Flashback~

Lady, ever so inspired by the memory, turned to Dante and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Dante, wide eyed at the sudden attack, melted into the kiss and began running his hands up and down his lover's back stopping at her bottom to give it a squeeze.

Lady, not really in the mood for much foreplay, grabbed hold of Dante's member causing him to jolt violently at her roughness.

The devil hunter broke the kiss briefly, rolling over he slid open the drawer to his bedside table and rifled through it. With a triumphant 'Aha!' he picked out a small, foil wrapped object. When he made to tear it open, soft hands stopped him.

"Dante, let's have a baby."

A/N: Okaaaay, so it's not my best work. And yeah, I still haven't finished CYLADM, but I could not ignore this idea! And love it or hate it all you want, but I felt it had a place on this site. Soooooo, tell me what you think, pretty pleeeeaase! Oh and no flamers. I can't stress that enough, lol. Btw, the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I will have to update this and get it going as an actual story! Thanks for reading I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Okay, so yes I've finally updated this thing. Feel free to give me the old kick to the curb if it's not to your liking. I don't mind. I'm a sucker for punishment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters.

Dante's eyes grew wide and his mouth made an O shape in realization. It was all clear to him now. The random father interrogation just a few moments before. Could he really have been so dense that he couldn't read between the lines? 'Oh fuck me…' He thought to himself regretfully. Then again, Lady was damn good at yanking his chain, among other things…

"Are you sure you aren't still swimming in that vodka from last night?" Dante asked with a minutely nervous laugh. He went about opening the small package he'd forgotten about and wasted no time in removing the prophylactic from it. Just when he was about to unroll the condom, it was slapped out of his clumsy hands.

"Dante, I'm serious. I want to have your child so bad it's all I can ever think about." Lady smoothed her small feminine hands over his left palm. She guided the hand to her bare stomach and pressed it there. "Every night I dream about how it would be." She smiled in reminiscence of the film-like moving pictures that played before her eyes at night.

Dante snorted, his arrogance finally winning over his previous fears.

"Come on baby, I know for a fact that there's only one other thing in this world besides me that wets your undies." He winked at her and flashed a toothy grin, trailing the tips of his fingers downward. He pushed himself into a sitting position before Lady to whisper in her ear. "Nothing gets you off like blowin' em to bits, sweetheart."

Lady quickly swatted the molesting appendage away before it could reach her need. She needed to get her point across and couldn't do it with Dante toying with her. She could see why he wouldn't take this seriously. It was true that she loved her job like it was her own child and wouldn't have given it up for anything. Not until now anyway.

"So are we gonna bump uglies or what? We're down to three condoms and you know how I like to destroy 'em." Dante made vulgar motions to go with his micro rant. He enjoyed her tyranny most times, but they had to eventually get up for work and Trish would be stopping by soon.

"Fuck the god damn condom's!" Lady knew at this point that Dante would not take her seriously unless she just acted. With the force of only her right palm, the brunette forced the hybrid back onto his back. She straddled him, roughly bringing herself down on the still raging erection. The brunette held Dante's wrists above his head and began to roughly grind against him.

Dante growled at his painful erection being engulfed in pure velvet heat. He writhed pleasurably under the rough assault he was receiving forgetting completely about the issue.

Lady smirked wickedly at the response she was getting. She knew this wasn't the way she should go about getting what she wanted, but damn was it her favorite way. At least now it was. She ran her tongue over the hunter's pulse and scraped her teeth roughly over the sensitive skin.

Not wanting Lady to have all the fun, Dante began bucking upwards into her tightness. He grunted pathetically with every painful thrust they met each other with.

Lady quickened her pace slamming down onto her lover harder then she ever had before. She ran her nails over the toned chest below her leaving crimson streaks in her wake.

Dante felt himself already on the verge of climax. He panted heavily, drenched in a new sheet of sweat as he moved rhythmically with his lover.

Lady felt similar waves of near completion and whimpered loudly, unable to stop her moist walls from contracting. She moved faster if that was even possible, planting both palms onto Dante's hard chest.

The devil hunter in question, arms now free, explored the feminine beauty above him for maybe the millionth time since they'd been together. He could never get bored though, not a chance. He steadied the bouncing breasts with large cupped hands, thanking whatever artist sculpted this masterpiece of a being.

"D-Dante! Ahhhhhh!" Lady threw her head back as wave after wave of electric pleasure hit her being. She had had her best orgasms with Dante, but this particular one left her in a state of blissful shock.

Dante sat up and wrapped his muscled arms around his lover and pressed her to him hard. He ground up into her intent on finishing himself off.

The brunette went limp in the strong arms around her, still riding the sex high she acquired.

With one last hard thrust and an beast-like roar, Dante let loose inside his lovers slick passage. He felt himself empty a large load most likely painting her womb with his essence.

"Fuck…." The devil hunter whispered, not quite caught up with his breaths. He collapsed back onto the bed taking Lady with him.

"Now will you take me seriously?" Lady asked amusement clear in her features.

"Did you maybe wanna talk about this in more detail before you raped me bareback?" Dante asked slightly annoyed. Sure, he enjoyed every minute of it, but she knew once they started, he couldn't stop. He was a man for crying out loud!

"What's to talk about?" The huntress asked, idly brushing damp strands of silver away from foggy blue eyes. "We're financially equipped, it won't take long for the contractors to finish up and I really don't mind a break from work." Lady knew she wasn't taking Dante's feelings into account, but how much time did she have left to go through a healthy pregnancy? Once she hit her thirties, she was at high risk for so many things and she just couldn't take those chances. Plus, she knew Dante was good with kids, he'd shown her time after time.

Dante thought over the pros and cons of starting a family in their line of work. Did he really want to bring a child into such a dangerous business? Then he thought about his father. He had done it, hadn't he? With the sole intention of equipping his offspring with the skills needed to fulfill his legacy. And what a legacy Dante had fulfilled.

"Dante, please say something." Lady caressed the stubble on Dante's cheek and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Lady, I…." The devil hunter trailed off. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say. He had imagined family life with Lady before. It had even made him smile imagining what his boy would look like. Would he look just like his dad? Or what if he had a girl? He could not stop the smile that crept onto his face at the thoughts. But he was still weary. Lady was still young. Surely she needed time to enjoy her twenties.

Lady's eyes lit up when she saw her lover smile. It was genuine and she knew he was warming up to it. She almost had him, just one more little push…

"It's your decision sweetheart. I just don't wanna miss out on something this beautiful." Lady laid her hand on Dante's arm for a moment. She was about to get up and leave him to his thoughts when she felt a gentle tug on her hand.

"Not so fast missy." Dante pulled the brunette back to his side. "If it were my decision, you wouldn't have pillaged me five minutes ago." He let himself chuckle at the memory. "If you are this serious about it, then fuck what I have to say. Because you know what?" he closed in on her and kissed her softly and passionately. "I'm completely on board for anything that'll make my gal happy. Even if it means we can't go hunting together for a while."

Lady immediately lit up at this and threw her arms around the silver haired male.

Dante matched her enthusiasm and squeezed back tightly. 'If Dad did it, then it should be a cake walk' he thought, ending the fight between himself and reason. The devil hunter also couldn't just turn down getting laid nonstop.

A loud knocking interrupted the brief moment and the two immediately eyed the bedroom door.

"Get up you lazy fuck! We just got hired for a job!" Trish growled through the thick door.

Lady chuckled and pushed herself up. She took Dante's hand and led them both to the bathroom.

Trish tapped her foot impatiently and glared daggers at the chapped wood before her. She inwardly groaned when she heard the household plumbing come to life. That's just what the blonde needed at that moment. 'He's deciding to shower now?'

The blonde let out a frustrated grunt and stomped her way back down the stairs. She was a tad more then royally annoyed with the princess of a man.

Trish settled into Dante's favorite chair. She went through the assortment of magazines scattered about the desk. When one outdated issue caught the blonde's eye, she began flipping through the contents. Sure it wasn't a mission that counted on time, but she sure hated being late.

Lady fought with her wet hair, combing through the disobedient tresses roughly. She had Dante's red towel wrapped tightly around her now mostly dry body.

Dante settled for his plain white towel, noting that his woman looked quite good in red. He patted himself dry, and immediately began pulling on his red leather pants.

Lady emerged from the washroom completely nude and began rifling through her underwear drawer. Dante had to surrender half the compartment to her when she moved in. Not that he minded stealing a peak every time he grabbed a pear of boxers.

"I've never seen you in these." Dante plucked up a silky pear of black panties and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. They looked brand new meaning his girl did a little shopping. Oh how he'd have a ball if the brunette ever let him do her shopping.

Lady pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. A thoughtful look was plastered on her face as she took the garment.

"Maybe tonight you can take 'em off then?" Lady smirked sinisterly.

Dante laughed heartily. He had surely hit the jackpot with this little pistol. She was the naughtiest gun in his collection that was for sure.

"I like the sound of that, but right now a certain blonde is getting HER panties in a twist downstairs." Dante rolled his eyes.

The lovers finished getting dressed just in time for Trish to stomp her way back up the stairs and barge right in.

"Do you guys even get the concept of time?!" She seethed with just a hint of contempt.

The hunters decided it would be best to take Trish's old Jeep as they'd be driving over a lot of rugged terrain. The mission itself didn't last very long for such a lengthy trip. They even briefly speculated it to be a hoax. Either way, it was a disappointment.

Dante and Lady had decided against telling Trish about their family planning. They came to a conclusion that it would be more exciting when she found out she was pregnant. Plus, the blonde was much too furious about the dud of a mission.

When the team had finally arrived back at Devil May Cry, it was dark damp outside. Once inside, the three hunters went about their own business.

Dante plucked a beer from the refrigerator and settled himself into his favorite chair. He smirked when he saw Trish sulking on the couch beside Lady. The brunette in question looked to be nodding off.

"Gonna bunk here tonight, Blondie?" Dante asked before taking a long swig of his drink.

"I think I'd rather stay at a motel then hear you two apes going at it again." Trish sent her point home with a synthetic smile. She then got up and walked briskly to the door. She stopped in her tracks when the windows lit up and the pitter-patter of rain began. The blonde turned on her heel to face Dante.

"Spare blankets are in the closet across from our room." Lady groggily mumbled. She then yawned and rested her head back. It was only eight and she refused to fall asleep first. Sometimes Lady thought a teenaged rebel still lived within her.

Trish thanked them and went to retrieve the linens. The bed in the guest room was bare, so she had a bit of work to do.

Dante slammed the empty bottle onto the chapped wooden surface. It wasn't enough to get him dandy, but he'd done enough of that the night before. He was particularly looking forward to the promise Lady made earlier.

"So…" The silver haired male planted his booted feet on the floor and leaned forward on his elbows. "How were the new panties?" he couldn't help the wry smile that appeared on his porcelain face. "Comfortable?"

Lady lifted her head just enough so that she could see the lusty stare she was receiving from the hybrid.

"Mhm, feels like I'm wearing nothing at all…" Lady replied huskily as she returned the lusty glare. "There's just one problem though…"

"And that is?" Dante stood up briskly and removed his coat, not once taking his eyes off Lady. He tossed it onto the hanger across the room.

"You're all the way over there.." The brunette sat up and began unbuttoning her blouse. "And you could be right here taking them off."

Dante wasted no time in accepting the sinful invitation. In no time at all he was on the brunette, one knee placed firmly between her legs. Their clothed bodies ground together eliciting moans from both parties.

"You guys aren't gonna make this easy for me are you?" Trish growled as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She furiously turned on her heel and stomped back up the steps.

Dante turned to Lady smirking like a kid who just got away with murder. Lady smiled back knowingly. It was going to be a fun night.

Later that night…

Trish tossed around, sandwiching her head between the mattress and a pillow. She found herself increasingly homicidal by the moment. All she could hear for the past two hours was Dante's headboard rapping against the wall. It certainly didn't help that it was right beside her head either.

"Yeah you fucking like that?!"

The blonde rolled her eyes when she heard Dante's vulgar questioning. 'Don't they know these walls are paper thin?' She thought to herself, annoyed. Then the rapping of the headboard turned into full out banging.

"Ah ah ah, DANTE!!!!!!"

The unmistakable voice of Lady bellowed loud enough for Trish to roll her eyes. 'He couldn't be that good..' She mentally complained.

After Dante's roaring finale, as Trish referred to it, she was content that she could finally pass out. With nightmares, but sleep was sleep. As her eyelids began to flutter closed, the occupants of the other room shouted in unison.

"GOOD NIGHT, TRISH!!!!"

The unmistakable sound of laughter could be heard and Trish's eye twitched.

END CHAPTER

Sorry it's so short, but I don't think I could've added anymore to make the chapter better. I hope it's not too much of a dissapointment, but the next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think. I need inspiration my friends! Thanks for reading and once again R&R


End file.
